Fear
by InfamousNick
Summary: A story about a kid with terrible luck and what he does about it follow his example or die if any of this EVER happens
1. Chapter 1

**_i made this up on the spot so you guys can't say i copied it hahaha!_**

**_…Everything went exactly as planned…_**

I walked down the hallway. Walking on the grey tiles that covered the entire hallway, I entered the classroom. I headed straight for my seat. I got my work out. My guidelines for recruiting people, revolved around mostly being awesome. Though, I doubted that I would need to do anything drastic to get people to join me. The only real problem would be finding people. I took out my IPhone which I hadn't used for nearly 2 months. I thought about turning it on, but dismissed such a stupid thought. If I ever did that, being chewed out by the 'non-friendlies' would be my future. At least it wouldn't be uncertain then. I looked onto the car-filled streets, and watched the grey sky thunder and light up sections of the sky. It seemed to me that fate liked to be cruel too. The sky seemed to represent my uncertain future. I smiled; the first in a while. Then, I heard a clatter.

Fate really had a cruel sense of humor, I thought as I shoved everything into my worn out backpack. I slung it on and ran to see if I could what made that noise. Every instinct was telling me to hide and wait for it to pass. It could be a friendly, I thought hopefully. I looked both ways, turned left and walked fast for the stairs. Yeah not likely, said a hopeless thought. I couldn't afford to be caught, not now or ever. My breathing got faster, my heart pounded as I flew down the down the stairs. I remembered what happened last time I nearly got caught. I shuddered involuntarily. Suddenly, I slammed to a stop, the sound reverberating off the walls.

I strained my ears to hear anything at all. I couldn't stand being in the dark, having a flashlight would be like having a beacon, basically the same as shouting at the top of your lungs. When I was sure I couldn't hear anything, I let my out the breath that I didn't realize I was holding. I softly I jumped off the last step. I walked down a slightly smaller hallway. This must've been where they taught the little kids, I thought, hate to meet them now. In the world I was in now, everything was constantly changing. I walked around the lumps of clothes scattered around. Carefully not to make any noise I started to move faster, something about this school felt creepier than I thought it first out to be. I turned and nearly slammed into someone standing there. I froze. My heart was fighting to escape my chest now.

I hoped for the best that he couldn't hear me. I had to move if I didn't, my memory did the rest; it wouldn't be a pretty sight to say the least. I lifted my foot slowly off the ground, and shifted my center of gravity to my left leg. Slowly, I brought my right foot up and put my all my weight on the left one. I put it down and picked up my left foot. I shifted my center of gravity to my right foot. Lightly launching my left foot off, I gently put it down. Thundered boomed overhead, briefly lighting up the tiles on the ground and the fat security guard in front of me. He was so ugly I nearly hurled at the sight. He had grunted when thunder had exploded above. I sensed him start to shuffle away towards the doors. I thanked the heavens for the darkness or I would've bolted as soon as he made a sound. Whenever I was cloaked in darkness the feeling of being invisible always reinforced my confidence, and luckily I knew my way around but I still preferred the light.

Suddenly, I realized there was a constant sound, I thought it was just my imagination until I moved closer to the doors. It was definitely there. I subtly walked along the walls make sure there was enough distance between me and him. He hit the door and kept walking. I slipped through the closing door following him silently. I grabbed the door just before it shut. I waited until there was enough distance away and gingerly closed it. Giving him a wide berth I grabbed the top of the wall, which was blocking him from the sidewalk, and swung myself over. I perched just on the edge trying to disconcert where the sound was coming from. From what I could tell it sounded like a baby. As soon as I figured that out, I nearly leaped for the source. I had a better idea. I tentatively did a reverse of swinging myself over the wall. I got down and swiftly ran for the doors. It was absolute madness, said the sane side of me. Yeah, it is but it's also a double edged sword if I live through it, I thought. Argh, I give up, said the sane side. You never had a chance in the first place, said the stubborn one.

I got to where I knew the office was and opened up the circuit breaker planted just outside the office. Luckily for me there seemed to be some juice left in the backup generator. I turned it on. I rushed inside and set to turning on my IPhone. I placed it on the desk and looked for the land line phone. I started shucking papers aside. I heard something behind. I looked and saw it to be one of the 'none friendlies' in all its gruesomeness sluggishly shuffling walking to me. There was like a 1 foot difference between us. I froze again. I couldn't help it. Lurching its whole body to the right, then to the left, and all the while coming closer. My mind was a complete blank. I couldn't move.

I heard one thing just before it lurched forward, the sound of crying. Without thinking I brought my hand up grabbing his squelching face, holding it back. At the same time grabbing the machete I had found earlier. There wasn't enough swinging space and it was a whole lot stronger than me. I could feel myself being forced back. I brought my other hand back; it was close enough that I could hear his clacking teeth and smell the breath of blood and raw meat. It must've eaten children at some point and the thought made me so mad. Roaring at the thought, I struggled to push his face away. A centimeter, then two, I could feel my arms tiring. With the last remaining strength, I let out one more bellow pushed him away to the left, grabbed my machete and cut its head off.

Panting, I could hear the thrum of my heart; it was having quite the workout. I smiled at the picture of my heart doing push ups. The smile left just as quickly when I remember what I was doing a few minutes ago. I found the land line and put on the line connecting it to all the speakers in the school. I brought the volume to full on both my IPhone and the phone. I played the loudest song I had. The sound cannonaded and vibrated the desk. I found some tape and taped the IPhone to the phone. Relief spread, I knew I wasn't done yet I had won the battle but the war was just beginning. I had to get to the source of the sound I had heard earlier. Fortunately, for me the loudest song was a happy one. I recounted what I supposed to do, I had a countless number of 'non-friendlies' streaming here. I had to found my way through all of them without dying. Find the source of the crying, and survive the masses afterwards with a friend if I was lucky, which I doubted, so survive the masses with an enemy. Yup, everything went exactly as planned.


	2. Chapter 2

I lied I had a sudden inspiration from the walking dead

…I steered my world towards certain death…

Thunder boomed and crackled. The door to roof creaked as I opened, I pushed it fully open and the hinges broke off. It cracked in half as soon as it hit the pavement. I might've cringed earlier at the sound, but now there wasn't any point as this would become a war zone in a few minutes. I figured if the Nif's (Non-Friendlies=Nif) were all coming here they would streamline in masses and they would probably cover escape routes on the ground. So, the only way to escape would be by running along the rooftop like spider-man.

I got the rope and bat, which I had found in the gym storage room, out. You would be surprised at what you can make being under stress, and a few materials. Well, the idea was simple enough, if it worked. I tied the end of the bat with the rope and hoped for the best that there conveniently happened to be an antenna strong enough. I started whirling my new climbing gear, hurled…and missed. I tried two more times. I cursed again as I failed my latest attempt, I started pulling the bat up again when it slipped and clanged to ground below. I gaped at what just happened. My luck couldn't be this bad. The bat and the rope were only two things that I make use with, everything else was a plastic, and most of the bats were gone I found this one after exploring the country known as useless junk. Even junk had its uses but the plastic that I saw in there was next to just hopeless. I should've just run out onto the streets howling like mad man and just taken my chances. To my left something moaned. I walked to the edge of the roof and saw a number of them moaning. I heard some moaning in front of the school, I turned, and actually considered hurling myself off the roof after seeing the view. There were hundreds of them, all moaning, growling and rasping. In every direction there were at least hundreds, if not thousands, of the undead tripping and gaping at the school. I nearly had a heart attack trying to process them all. My eyes were showing me despair and I didn't want to believe it was happening. I couldn't die here; no way was I dying here. Everything became numb, until the only thing I could feel was the weight of the rope in my hand.

Suddenly I realized something, slowly but surely an idea formed in my head. I realized that I didn't need an anchor; I could just make a loop and throw that. I felt stupid for not thinking it earlier. I started making a cowboy style knot. After finishing it the best I could, I checked its strength. I then proceeded to try one more time. I let it fly and…missed. I tried a few more times but I couldn't reach it. I heard a loud bang below which I guessed were the front doors. I kept at it got close once but never got it on the antennae. I could hear the moans from the stairs to the roof. It was barred but it could easily be brought down, and from the amount of undead that were swarming up here. I don't it would hold for even two seconds. Changing plans I tried to think of another way to get off the roof. I looked down towards the balcony and judged the distance and height. At this height I might have made it but it was too far. The moaning was a lot closer now; I swear my heart was trying to kill itself just to put itself out of its misery. I looked around the roof to see if I could use something. There was pipe behind me, jammed in the middle of the roof. I plan started to form in my mind, my thoughts were commanding me to stop the plan as they knew it was insane, and they knew when I planned something it was nearly impossible to stop me. I tied one end of the rope to the pipe and hoped for the best it wouldn't break. I walked to the other side to get me some running space. The door to the roof exploded and the door falling over the edge.

Knowing I wouldn't have a second chance. I ran. The zombies were already moving when the door was down. They were half way across the roof. Three of the arms were really close to grabbing me. Instinctively, I grabbed the machete and sliced of the outstretched hands, and kept going. The edge was a foot away, when one thought wormed its way through, _no going back now_. I jumped.

I seemed to hang there for a moment before I felt the wind blow through my hair. It pleasant but it changed directions within the moment. I fear replaced my pleasant sensation as gravity started pulling me back down. I was falling down headed for the balcony but some instinct warned me that I was too far away. I stretched my hand out willing it to reach the railing. My fingers were only two inches away, two inches too far. I fell.

I started to fall straight for the mob. Without warning the winds changed directions again. I could feel myself being swung back, the rope I was gripping biting into my skin. When I got to the high point of the arc I looked up and saw the zombies suspended in mid-air, just at the edge of the roof. Swinging forward they started falling behind missing me a hair's breath. Nearing the high point of this arc, I calculated the timing. A moment before I got there I let go.

I flew forward, sensing weightless for an instant. I could see the railing come to me in slow-motion. Abruptly, slamming into me,all the breath being knocked out of my body, I felt pain spread through my body, . I coughed hard. Almost fell again, but managed to haul myself over with the last remaining reserves of energy. I had a sudden image of spider-man, giving me a thumbs-up with ridiculously huge thumbs, that I almost died right there from laughter right there. I guess I felt so much fear this was a way for me to release all the tension. I got up, massaging my ribs I felt the pain subside a bit. I felt better after finding out all my limbs were in there right places. At once I felt something wrong, my skin crawling I realized that there wasn't any music playing and all dead had become quiet. I stood as still as a crowd holding their breath for those once in lifetime moments. The zombies all swiveled their heads in my directions, some literally moving only their heads. Then they all roared in one single moment, and quelled any confidence I had about living. If that wasn't enough they all streaming to the last sound they heard, my laughter.


End file.
